Over the next several decades there will continue to be a demand for scientists who have a thorough understanding of the functional abilities of older adults given the ever-increasing number of seniors in the general population. The goal of this Training Program, entitled Research Training in Cognitive Aging, is to train predoctoral and postdoctoral researchers who will pursue careers in which they can use their expertise in cognitive aging to improve the lives of aging adults, advancing science and practice as well as contributing to the education of future cognitive aging researchers. Our Training Program is designed to produce PhD and postdoctoral researchers who are well-trained in theories, methodological techniques, and practical aspects of conducting research on aging and cognition. Our focus, historically, has been to emphasize training in basic and applied aspects of cognition from the perspective of cognitive psychology. Our approach is to train scientists with specific expertise on psychological approaches to studying cognition who can collaborate in interdisciplinary research teams to study aging (e.g., cognitive neuroscience, human factors). Our program provides training in (a) experimental approaches to assessing cognitive processing and mechanisms; (b) differential approaches to measuring cognitive constructs, relevant psychological traits, and background characteristics that may be associated with differential outcomes (e.g., transition to dementia); and (c) designs and statistical methods for analyzing data from experiments (including training and intervention studies), surveys, and longitudinal panel designs relevant to research questions about cognitive aging. Our trainees leave the program with expertise in how to assess cognition and cognitive mechanisms. They understand how to conduct research focusing on basic cognitive mechanisms, expertise, and knowledge structures and how they change (normatively and non-normatively) across the adult life span. They are also trained in how to apply knowledge about cognitive aging to improving the quality of life of older adults. Our Training Program has been successful because it has evolved to reflect advancements in science and the growing needs of an aging society. Our core faculty members represent the broad space of 'cognitive aging research' and provide trainees with the research experience and skills they need as scholar- scientists of the 21st century. We have a rich network at Georgia Tech and in the Atlanta community that provides unique interdisciplinary research opportunities for our trainees. Our trainee alumni are highly successful in their chosen careers and are having a broad impact in the research community. Given the historical success of our Training Program and the wealth of resources and opportunities for predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees at Georgia Tech and in the Atlanta metropolitan area, we are requesting support for five predoctoral trainees and two postdoctoral trainees.